Bedside Stories and Prayers
by Shinshia101
Summary: Have you ever tried to tell a five year old a bedtime story? They always try to find away to put their spin on things. Listen as a mother tells his son about the story of Daniel and God's faithfulness.


**Disclaimer:** I didn't make the Bible. The Almighty God is responsible for the genius in the book! Also, the story of Daniel is quoted from "Daniel in the Lions' Den" copyrighted by Western Publishing Company, Inc.

**Bedside Stories and Prayers**

"Faith and Devotion"

By Shinshia101

Five year old Caleb yawned as his mother guided him to his room. After reciting the prayer that his parents had taught him, he crawled into bed, and his mother pulled the blue sheets over his small frame. She gently patted his head and kissed it.

"Good night Caleb."

"But I'm not tired," he argued, sitting up from his reclined position. "Tell me a story!" His mother gave him a look and he immediately added: "Please?"

His mother nodded, sitting at the edge of his bed, where his pillow was. "Alright, what do you want to hear about?"

"David!" The boy's voice boomed with excitement and he lifted his arms into the air. "He killed a lion and also a bear. ROARRR!" He curled his fingers to make them appear like claws and snarled at his mother.

Caleb continued: "Then he slayed the giant." He quickly stood on his mattress and swung an invisible slingshot in the air. "The rock went _Whoosh_ and struck Goliath in the head." He clutched his forehead and gnashed his teeth. "Agh! The pain! My skull has been broken. Bleh!" He fell, letting his head hit the pillow, tongue sticking out of his mouth, as if he had died.

His mother giggled at her son's rendition of the biblical story. She loved how he was so animated. "Are you sure you want me to tell you the story?" she asked. "It seems like you said it all yourself."

"No I didn't!" Caleb quickly replied, shaking his head. "What about the part when Saul rips Samuel's clothes? Or the part when David plays his flute? Or…"

"Alright, enough. How about another story? What about Daniel?"

His large chestnut colored eyes brightened. "You mean the one who almost got eaten by the lions?"

She nodded and started the tale:

_In the days when Nebuchadnezzar was king…_

"Is he the one who turns into an animal?" he interrupted.

"Caleb."

"Sorry."

She shook her head. "Now, where was I? Oh yes:

…_when Nebuchadnezzar was king of Babylon, the lands of Israel and Babylon were at war…_

"Because they disobeyed God, right?"

"Yes, the Israelites had disobeyed. It is always important to obey God's word, since He is only trying to protect us." She looked at her son. "On with the story?"

Caleb nodded.

_Finally, after a great battle, Nebuchadnezzar conquered Israel and captured its great city, Jerusalem. Nebuchadnezzar ordered an officer to bring a number of Israelite boys back to Babylon. Among those taken was a boy named Daniel._

_Each day as the king had commanded, the boys were served the choicest food and wine…_

"They shouldn't drink wine! Daddy says it is a '_mocker'_." Caleb grinned widely, although not fully aware of the meaning of the word. He paused, realizing something. "Wait, what's 'choicest' food?"

"They were delicacies; food that the king and important people ate. Back in those times only rich people ate certain foods such as pork, cheeses…"

"We don't eat pork," the boy stated in an 'a-matter-of-factly' tone.

She nodded. "That's right. God commanded us not to eat it."

"We eat chicken. Is it okay with God if we eat that?"

His mother couldn't help but giggle a little at his question. "Yes, chicken is okay with God." She gave her son a crafty look. "So are grasshoppers. We can eat those too."

"Really? But, who would want to eat a grasshopper? Ugh…" He stuck out his tongue and shuddered in disgust.

His mother continued on:

_But Daniel asked permission to eat only vegetables and drink only water. He did not want to eat the king's food because it was against God's law. _

"Did he eat brussel sprouts?" Caleb asked, interrupting again.

His mother thought a moment. "Possibly, since it is a vegetable."

"I don't like brussel sprouts," he declared folding his arms and crinkling his nose.

"But they are good for you. If you eat them you will grow up to be strong and healthy."

Caleb only shook his head. "Nope, don't like 'em."

"Then what vegetable do you like?" His mother asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I like carrots…and broccoli…they…"

"Look like little trees." His mother said, completing his sentence. Her son gave her a shocked 'how did you know' look. "Do you think you can stay quiet until the end of the whole story?"

Caleb lightly shrugged. "I'll try."

_God caused the king's officer to look kindly on Daniel. After that, Daniel didn't have to eat the king's food. God was pleased with Daniel for obeying His law. He gave Daniel wisdom and the ability to understand dreams. _

"Like Joseph!" the boy explained. His mother smiled and nodded. Well at least she was able to get a few sentences out there, so he did 'try'.

_At the end of three years Daniel and three of his friends were chosen to serve the king. The king found Daniel and his friends wiser than all the magicians, sorcerers, and wise men in the kingdom._

_Nebuchadnezzar had dreams that troubled him and kept him from sleeping. He sent for his magicians, sorcerers, and wise men. The king wanted the wise men to tell him what his dream meant. But the wise men could not do it. Nebuchadnezzar became angry. He ordered his soldiers to kill all the wise men in the kingdom. Then the soldiers began their search for the wise men. And they went to find Daniel and his friends to kill them as well._

"But Daniel he went to the king, right?" Caleb asked.

"That is right."

_Daniel said to the king, "If you will wait till tomorrow, I will tell you not only the meaning of your dream, I will tell you _what_ you dreamed!" Nebuchadnezzar agreed. _

_Daniel went home, and he and his friends prayed to God. That night, God showed Daniel the king's dream in a vision. The next day Daniel told the king what he had dreamed and what the dream meant._

"The one where he turns into an animal right?" the boy asked eagerly.

"Not yet. This was the dream with the statue with the head of gold."

"Oh yah!" Caleb said, remembering. "The one that broke into a thousand pieces!"

_Then Nebuchadnezzar said, "Surely your God is the God of gods, since He caused you to be able to explain this mystery." Nebuchadnezzar made Daniel governor over Babylon and chief of all the wise men. Daniel's three friends were appointed to help him rule._

_The king had another dream, and he sent for Daniel. When Daniel heard Nebuchadnezzar's dream, he was frightened. But the king told Daniel to say what the dream meant._

"This is the part, isn't it?" Caleb asked again.

"Yes."

_So Daniel said…_

"'You will be driven away from your people. You will live with the animals and eat grass like the cattle. Seven years will pass. Then you will recognize that God rules—even over kings.'" Caleb said, completing meaning verbatim. He grinned widely at his accomplishment.

His mother looked at him in amazement as he recited the exact words. Surely someone had been paying attention during bedtime stories!

"Very good," she said giving him a hug. "Do you know why Nebuchadnezzar was driven from his people?"

"Because…" The boy paused, trying to think of the right words to say. "…he said that Babylon was great because of him and not because of God!"

"Exactly. He did not show humility, instead he was prideful. Every gift, talent or thing that we have or receive is not because of us. It was given to us by God, and we must always remember to thank Him for the many blessings He gives us each and every day."

She stroked Caleb's curly dark brown hair and smiled at him. _He_ was the blessing that she thanked God each and every day for. She and her husband had waited seven years for a child, and after two miscarriages, all hope seemed lost...

* * *

_**It was an unusually warm for a day in November, however she felt cold and stiff. The woman cried as her husband gently patted her short curly afro puff. They had been lying on the couch for the past three hours, now, crying in each other's arms after the news from the doctor.**_

_**She had finally gotten pregnant again. They were overjoyed. After the first miscarriage, Nahla had alienated herself from the rest of the family for a while. But after some convincing from her husband they tried again. And when they found out it would be a girl, she had set up the nursery in bright pinks and pastel colors. They had even narrowed it down to two names: **_

_**Abigail Lee Thompson**_

_**Or**_

_**Jenna Mercedes Thompson**_

_**The latter was her husband's choice; he had always wanted a Mercedes Benz, but could never afford it. He was going to name her 'Mercedes Benz Thompson', but she would have none of that. She didn't want her child ridiculed for the rest of her life. So they settled for the compromise. He still said that he would nickname her 'Benz'.**_

_**But all that soon ended, like all good things. It had been an accident, really. Nahla had been carrying a basket full of folded clothes down the stairs, but a shirt fell out, causing her to slip and fall down the rest of the stairs. She was immediately sent to the hospital where the couple learned that she had lost the baby. **_

_**At first she didn't shed a tear. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't that bad of a fall, and she had instinctively covered her stomach…surely the child had to still be there. She had looked at her husband for some reassurance. **_

"_**Aaron? Tell me…she's there, right?" She grabbed his hand, her eyes wide with desperation. "It was just a light fall. It was…"**_

"_**She's gone, love." He had managed to say between tears. He squeezed her shoulder. "Benz…is…she isn't coming back…"**_

_**Then all hell broke loose.**_

_**Nahla screamed, cried, and kicked; almost jumped out at the doctor, calling him a liar and how he didn't try hard enough to save her baby. He husband couldn't even calm her down. She had become so out of control that the nurses had to sedate her and sent her home. **_

_**As the two of them lay on the couch, Aaron searched his mind, trying to find the right words to say. He **_**wanted**_** to comfort her, but what does one say in a situation like this? This wasn't her first, but her **_**second**_** miscarriage in the past four years. He was hurt as well, but he had to be strong now, his wife was falling apart and he didn't know what to do. He looked up to heaven and sent a quick prayer. **_

**Give me the right words, Lord.**

"_**Nahla…"**_

_**She hiccupped when he said her name. She stared into his blue eyes that were both hurt yet full of compassion. They had wanted this for so long, to have a child of their own. But it seemed as if God was denying them their request.**_

_**She sniffled. "There…is always adoption…" she mumbled. "What do you think Aaron?" Even as she said those words her stomach churned with grief and she couldn't help but cry again. She felt bad that her husband's favorite shirt was stained with mucous and tears, but she couldn't help herself-the tears just wouldn't stop. Why had God cursed her like this?**_

_**Aaron hugged his wife tighter. "We don't need to adopt, love. God will give us a child, if we have faith." Suddenly a thought came to his mind. "You know… Abraham waited 15 years after God promised them a son; and Sarah was 90 years old." He gave her a weak smile. "Not that I am saying you have to be 90 to have kids, but I am willing to wait." **_

_**Nahla sniffed, and glanced away. She wasn't in the mood to laugh.**_

"_**And remember Hannah? She couldn't have children, but she then had Samuel." **_

_**She said nothing at first and thought for a minute. True, Hannah was given Samuel… "But…"**_

"_**No 'buts'." He placed his pale finger over her lips. "Doubt only leaves less room for faith." He pulled out a small bible from his back jean pocket, and opened to a verse he found once after Nahla's first miscarriage. **_

"_**1 Peter 1:6-7 says: "In this you greatly rejoice, though now for a little while you may have had to suffer grief in all kinds of trials. These have come so that your faith—of greater worth than gold, which perishes even though refined by fire—may be proved genuine and may result in praise, glory and honor when Jesus Christ is revealed."" He closed the book, and then looked at his wife. "Grief will always come, but God is just waiting for us to lean on Him in faith."**_

_**Nahla nodded slowly. Hearing that verse made her smile, a little.**_

"_**Keith and Benz are just sleeping; and we will see them again, after Jesus comes back."**_

"_**I know…" she said with a sigh.**_

"_**Just you wait," his voice became excited. "We**_**will**_** have a healthy baby one day. And he or she will have your beautiful brown eyes…" He kissed the side of her eye and wiped away her tears. He then took one of her hands and allowed their fingers to intertwine. Her dark skin contrasted his pale skin. "And he or she will have a blend of our skin tones." He smiled wide and began to sing:**_

"_**Ebony and Ivory live together in perfect harmony…" **_

_**His wife couldn't help but laugh, and she hit his chest. The notes were so off, she couldn't take it. "Stop! Stop! You are so tone deaf." **_

_**Aaron touched his chest and gaped. "What do mean 'tone deaf'? I was in the choir when I was a boy."**_

"_**Yeah, before you were kicked out…" Nahla responded.**_

"_**But it was my singing that attracted you to me." **_

"_**Only because I felt sorry to all those poor listeners." She shrugged. "I had to help you somehow."**_

_**Her husband gasped. "You…you pitied me? I thought you **_**loved**_** me!" **_

_**She only laughed even harder.**_

* * *

It was her husband's comforting words mixed with humor that helped her through that rough time. His words got her thinking. If God could give Sarah, Hannah and Elizabeth sons, then He, who never changes, could do the same for her! Sure enough, her fervent prayers were heard three years later. She gave birth to her son, who she named 'Caleb', meaning faith and devotion, because she had faith in God and she would teach her child to do the same.

There was not a minute that she didn't pray for his safety, his increase in wisdom, or his increase in faithfulness to God.

Nahla kissed her son's head softly. He looked up at her.

"What happens next?"

So she continued:

_All that Daniel had told the king immediately came true. Nebuchadnezzar was driven away from his palace. He lived with the animals and ate grass like the cattle. His hair grew like eagles' feathers and his nails like birds' claws. So Nebuchadnezzar lived for seven years. But after the seven years had passed, he praised and honored God. Then he became king once more._

_Nebuchadnezzar soon died. His son, Belshazzar, became king. But Belshazzar did not honor God. One day Belshazzar gave a banquet. __A hand suddenly appeared and began writing on the wall in front of him. All the guests were frightened, but none of them could read the writing. Then the queen remembered Daniel, and Belshazzar sent for him.__  
_

_Daniel said Belshazzar had not served God, as his father had learned to do. Then he read the writing on the wall…_

"Mene, Mene, Tekel, Upharsin," an ominous voice said from behind them.

Nahla turned around hearing the voice from the door. A tall blond hair male stood wearing a white tee shirt, and blue stripped pajama bottoms.

"Daddy!" Caleb screamed with excitement.

"I didn't hear you come in." Nahla stated as Aaron gave her a light kiss on the lips. She cocked an eyebrow. "You even changed." This surprised her. Her husband was anything but discreet.

"Well if you heard then coming in wouldn't have been a surprise." He said with a wink.

He crawled into bed with his son and put his arm around him. "Mene, Mene, Tekel, Upharsin. These words were written by the hand of God." He pointed to the door. "Belshazzar, you have blasphemed! You praised the gods of gold and silver and worshiped them with sacred vessels from the temple."

Nahla sighed internally. Yeah, she knew where her son's animated nature came from alright.

Aaron looked at his wife. "Go on, finish the story. I want to hear the ending."

"Yeah, finish the story!" Caleb mimicked.

_Those two…_ Nahla thought, shaking her head.

_Daniel said, "God has put an end to your kingdom. It has been given to your enemies."__That very night Belshazzar was killed, and Darius the Mede became king. Darius appointed Daniel and two other men to govern the kingdom._

_Darius soon found that Daniel was a better governor than the others. Darius wished to appoint Daniel to govern the entire kingdom by himself.__That made the other governors angry. They tricked Darius into making a new law: Any person who prayed to anyone but the king would be thrown into a den of lions.__Daniel knew about the new law. But he still prayed to God three times a day, as was his custom.__  
_

_The other governors found Daniel praying. They told Darius that Daniel had broken the law. And they said that Daniel should be thrown into the lions' den.__Darius was sorry. He tried to think of a way to rescue Daniel, but he could not._

"Why couldn't he rescue Daniel?" Caleb asked. "He could've just said, 'No'. Wasn't Daniel his friend?"

"Well, the laws of the Medes and the Persians were very different from our laws." His father answered. "Once a law was written, it couldn't be taken back, so kings had to be very careful. Those mean governors knew that and also knew that Daniel only prayed to the one and Living God, so they used that to get rid of him and tricked the king into making the law."

"Oh." The boy said, between a yawn.

"Tired, kiddo?" Aaron asked.

Caleb shook his head. "The story isn't done."

Nahla nodded.

_So Daniel was brought inside the lions' den. A large stone was rolled across the opening to seal him in.__  
_

_Darius could not sleep all night. He rose at dawn and ran to the lions' den. He called out to Daniel, "Has your God been able to save you?"_

_But Daniel answered, "My God sent his angels and shut the lions' mouths."_

_The stone was rolled away from the opening, and Daniel walked out. Darius was overjoyed. He commanded that the other governors be thrown into the lions' den. And he ordered all the people of his kingdom to worship the living God of Daniel, who had delivered his servant form the power of the lions.__  
_

"The End."

The five year old rubbed his eyes and gave a long yawn. His father kissed his head and slowly got out of the bed.

"Good night kiddo," Aaron said.

"'Night Daddy. 'Night Mommy."

Nahla smiled as Caleb's eyes slowly became heavy and finally closed. She gracefully stroked his soft tan face. She kissed his cheek. "Love you."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

In their room, the parents were getting ready for bed. Aaron sat in bed reading his devotional when his wife walked in from the bathroom.

"How was work?" Nahla asked, as she wrapped her hair in a scarf.

"You know same old, same old." Aaron replied automatically. He paused, then looked up at his wife and smiled. "I like it here better, there's something different every time I come home." He moved over a bit, to give his wife more room as she entered the bed. "How was your day, love?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary…" She let out an exhausted sigh, and he rubbed her back. "Well I did have my physical today."

"Oh yeah? How did it go?"

She shifted in the sheets. "The doctor said I was fine but…" She paused, her face looking slightly troubled. "…but she did say one extra thing. Oh never mind, it's nothing, really."

"What?" He closed the book. He leaned in more, trying to read his wife's face. "What did she say?"

"Well…" A sly smile crept up the corners of her lips. "Let's just say that Caleb will be having a brother or a sister in the next nine months."

Aaron's stared at his wife in shock for a minute. Then he grinned widely and tackled his wife into the sheets and kissed her feverishly on the cheek. He hugged her tightly as she laughed at his reaction.

"God is good," he said, nuzzling his nose into her scarf.

A tear escaped Nahla's eye. "Yeah, he truly is."

* * *

**Author's Note**: First off, I just want to clarify something: I am not attacking or criticizing people or Christians who eat pork; what we eat is a CHOICE, it was just the Israelites didn't and some Christians don't based on Leviticus 11. I don't want people to misinterpret that.

Second, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction. I hope you learned something about God and how good He truly is. Problems will happen in this life because sin is in this world, but God is AMAZING and will always be there for us to lean on. "I can do all things through Christ, who strengthens me." (Philippians 4:13)

Don't forget to review. Also, if you want another chapter and to see the new baby in it, leave it in their review. I may continue the "Beside Stories and Prayers" and add more chapters with life lessons when I have time. Boy or girl? I'm leaning toward a girl, but I am open to opinions. :)

God bless.


End file.
